


HPDM - 一起職災

by Radella



Series: Auror X Healer [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radella/pseuds/Radella
Summary: ※ 純粹是傻傻的日常文※ 算是Sekiro的同系列※ 從HP小說第二集來的小腦洞





	HPDM - 一起職災

「Harry！哈哈哈哈哈──」Draco坐在地上，用拳頭瘋狂地捶著Harry坐著的病床，床鋪被敲得一蹬一蹬地，Harry感覺到自己的屁股跟著笑到快要癱過去的Draco的動作一震一震。「我的天──」

「親愛的，你能不能有點職業道德？」Harry翻了一個大大的白眼，「我可沒對你施呵癢咒。」

「這真的是太精彩了──」Draco捉起Harry的右臂，然後用力放下。那條可憐的手臂像是一隻肉色的厚橡皮手套，在床上彈跳了兩下，這又惹得Draco一陣歇斯底里的狂笑。「神來之筆！」

「我很開心這次的事故可以取悅你，Draco。」然而他的聲音聽起來一點都不開心，Harry無奈地看著他可憐的癱軟殘肢和笑出眼淚的治療師。

Draco完全沒有職業道德的瘋狂嘲笑著Harry，就像他們回到12歲那年。

好吧，現在大概更糟，畢竟現在的Draco可沒有因為忙著嘲笑Harry而輸了一場球賽被隊長大吼大叫。

Draco像是玩上癮，開始讓Harry那條沒有知覺的手臂在床上來回彈跳。經過十分鐘Draco還是沒有停止他的行為，Harry像是忍無可忍一樣用他僅存的左手把自己玩得不亦樂乎的戀人抓到了自己腿上摟著。「夠了吧Draco。」

「可憐的Auror需要治療師的醫治而不是狂笑。」他親了親Draco的嘴唇。

「正確地來說，你只需要一杯生骨藥。」Draco拍了拍Harry的臉頰，跳下Harry的腿。他走到了剛剛被他拿進來的托盤邊，Harry看見那罐既熟悉又陌生的米白色藥水罐，而Draco倒了滿滿一杯在一旁的高腳杯內。

Harry看著那杯冒著煙的藥水撇了撇嘴，他記得生骨藥有多難喝。

「你今天得待在這裡。」Draco把高腳杯遞給了Harry。

「Malfoy治療師會陪著他的病人住院嗎？」

Draco挑了挑眉，「噢，我幫你貓頭鷹Ron如何？」他露出了假笑，「他還可以幫你換睡衣呢！」

「救世主希望能擁有特權，讓Malfoy治療師替他換睡衣。」Harry朝Draco擠了擠眼睛，順手把高腳杯放到了床頭櫃上，「請吧。」

「我實在想不透哪個小偷會用這種咒語攻擊Auror，實在太逗趣了。」Draco慢慢地解開了Harry的大衣釦子，仍然在呵呵笑。「我得表揚他，他值得Malfoy的特殊貢獻獎。」

「Lockhart，或許。」Harry在說出這句話就後悔了，因為Draco又是一陣狂笑。

「這真是太可怕了，我等等去Janus Thickey Ward看看是不是有病人脫逃。」Draco邊笑邊說，他用力拉扯著Harry毫無知覺的右手，開心地看著它疲軟地彈動著，「我真懷念那年的黑魔法防禦學，我有跟你說過你學狼人叫有多像嗎？」

「還有吃生菜的吸血鬼跟破傷風的雪人。」Harry悶悶不樂地說，他的二年級簡直是一場惡夢，而絕大多數都跟這個笑到快要昏厥的小少爺有關，他的金毛老爸跟家庭小精靈。

「你忘記中了囉嗦咒的村民。」Draco樂呵呵地補充，一點都不溫柔地把Harry的右手從睡衣袖口扯出來，「新醃的癩蛤蟆跟地上的爛泥巴，真是神來之筆。」

「我應該頒個獎給那隻小母鼬。」Draco弄亂了Harry已經夠亂的頭髮，把睡褲扔到了Harry臉上，示意他自己穿上。Harry只好笨手笨腳地單手脫下褲子再哀怨地換上睡褲。「多麼快樂的一年，除了你跟你的臭跟班又再一次偷走我的學院盃冠軍。」

「你到底花多少時間在關注我，怎麼連這種事情都記的一清二楚。」Harry將Draco扯下來，把頭靠上了他的肩膀，在他耳邊說。

「我記得你每個出糗的時刻，超美妙。」沒發現自己被戲弄的Draco開心地說，像是回憶起了多麼快樂的回憶。

「嗯哼，我都不知道你從一年級就開始暗戀我了。」Harry舔了舔Draco的耳垂，而那人反手拿起一旁的病歷往Harry的頭上一敲，推開了Harry。

「少自戀了，醜疤頭。」Draco白皙的臉孔漲紅得跟蘋果沒兩樣，他雙手抱胸，噘著嘴，瞪著笑得開心得Harry。「把你的生骨藥喝一喝。」他惡聲惡氣地說，把高腳杯塞進了Harry的手裡。

「我恨這個東西。」Harry苦著臉，一口喝光生骨藥水，忍耐著嘴巴和喉嚨的灼痛，「你們難道就不能改良這個鬼東西嗎，這真的有夠難喝。」他的嗓音相當嘶啞，生骨藥水的刺激感讓他咳嗽連連。

「不能，除非你想少長一隻骨頭。你可以去跟你的曾曾曾曾曾祖父抱怨，為什麼要把生骨藥弄得那麼難喝，他大概沒想到自己的曾曾曾曾曾孫會是這款魔藥的忠實愛用者。」Draco收走了杯子，扔給Harry一顆糖，「快謝謝我，這是我的珍藏。」

你袍子裡一堆你說這是你的珍藏。但是Harry還是閉上嘴，拆開包裝將糖果扔進嘴裡。

「這個口味的糖我只剩這顆了，你要不要分我一口，Auror Potter？」Draco扶著門板，對Harry勾了勾手指。

於是Harry拖著軟綿綿的手把Draco壓到了門板上。

Draco吻了吻Harry的嘴唇，主動地將舌頭伸進了黑髮青年的嘴哩，他像是在舔舐著Harry濕熱的舌頭，又像是在品嘗那顆檸檬口味的糖。硬糖隨著他們交纏的舌頭碰撞著Harry的牙齒，發出了清亮的喀咑聲。

Harry將自己的左腿擠進了男友的雙腳間，把他還有知覺的左手伸向了Draco的臀部揉捏著，他將輕輕地金髮男子托起，讓他搭著自己肩膀。Draco將自己的手插進了Harry汗濕的黑髮內，他的頭髮捲曲而柔軟，總會讓他聯想到獅子的鬃毛。

此刻的Harry恨死了那個把自己右手骨頭變不見的小偷，他甚至不能一邊揉Draco的屁股一邊解開他該死的皮帶。Harry只好放下Draco的屁股，而他的金髮美人用舌頭偷走了他嘴裡的糖，輕巧地跳離了自己的腿，理了理自己有些皺了的衣服。

「Draco？」Harry拉住了Draco的手，眨了眨眼睛看著他。

「謝謝你的糖，」Draco將糖藏到了他的右臉頰，糖在他的臉頰撐起了一個小小的圓，Harry能看出糖的形狀。Draco伸出舌頭，舔了舔自己的上唇。「Auror先生。」他露出了揶揄的笑。

「喝完生骨藥在半小時後會開始長骨頭，治療師建議你現在到床上躺好，才不會在痛不欲生的時候只能在地上打滾。」Draco指了指床，將Harry推到了床上。

「你認真的，Draco？」Harry瞪大他的綠眼睛，看著Draco快樂地吃著本來在他嘴裡的糖。

「再見，Auror Potter。」Draco拉開了門，朝Harry眨了眨眼睛，「我還有其他門診，晚點巡堂的治療師會來確定你的狀況的。」

「祝你一切順心。」

Harry瞪著Draco最後離開病房的翹屁股。

FIN.


End file.
